Caring for the master
by AwesomeRaven
Summary: Let's see what happens when a certain master get's sick how will our perfect demon butler deal with this
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers this is my first fanfic so it is going to have mistakes so don't be rude. I do however would love to know my mistakes to help myself improve so critique me if you can and anyway enjoy

Disclaimer don not own Kuroshitsuji in any way it belongs to Yana toboso, there are very very mild manga spoilers and mild romance however you decide to see it

His Butler, Loving

 _Dark it's dark_

"Wake up brats it dinner time"

 _It hurts I'm scared_

"Eat or I'll shove it down your throat"

 _Mother father help me…._ _Please it hurts_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"

 _Sebastian where are you_

.

.

..

…

 _Sebastian why have you not come to save me_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

…

 _SEBASTIAN I ORDER YOU TO COME HERE NOW_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sebastian no you said you'd never leave you promised YOU PROMISED_

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO"

GASP

*huff* *huff* *huff*

"Are you alright young master?"

 _ **Earlier that day**_

 **Sebastian's pov**

It was a cold evening as Sebastian walked to his masters office to finish daily routine he could not help but wonder if something was off with the master today he seemed less punctual today.

"I wonder what it is that is bothering the young master "he said

Hmmmm whatever it is he must find out for it is the duty as a phantomhive butler to make sure his master is in tip top shape to go on throughout the day. Slowly walking to ciel's office he knocked on the door calmly.

"Master I believe it's time to retire for the night "Sebastian said in a calm demeanor

That's odd the master usually answers by now

"Master "He said knocking again

Sebastian was getting tired of this and opened the door only to see a small yet enjoyable surprise. Sitting there was ciel curled up in his office chair quietly sleeping away. A small smile tugged at Sebastian's lips. It was at times like this that Sebastian saw the true side of how ciel really is.

"A small defenseless child"

Sebastian walked slowly and carefully so he would not wake his master. Slowly he picked up his master holding him as not to drop him and provoke him into waking up. As he carried his master to his bedroom he noticed heat radiating from his masters body.

"It seems the master has be stricken with the flu"

As far as Sebastian knew the flu was a type of disease that strikes the human body and if not treated could end in death. It was a good thing that Sebastian read many book in his early years of serving ciel so he had an idea of how to treat this. Finally reaching the room he gently placed ciel on his bed and went to go fetch a towel and a bowl of cold water along with his night clothes. Soon he returned to find his young master underneath the covers shivering.

"Master please sit up so I help you get more comfortable" he said

"Uuuuuuuuugggggggg….no…..tired"

"Master never have you acted so childish in front of me I feel honored"

"Shut….um…mmm…tir-

He was cut off by a string of coughs violent coughs at that. Sebastian got to his knees and patted ciel on his back to try and stop the violent coughs. As soon as they were over he quickly grabbed ciel's night wear and dressed him so he would have a comfortable sleep. He picked him up and pulled back the covers and laid ciel down not soon after he was drifting asleep. Sebastian closed the curtains and started to walk out knowing full well the master may not have a peaceful slumber.

 _ **Back to the present**_

"I…..I….I'm fine "

Liar

"Master with a do respect you are not fine"

"Are you telling me how I feel?"

"Not at all master I was just stating the obvious"

"YOU DARE TALK BACK TO YOUR MASTER YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING YOU…..YOU…..DEMON GET OUT OF MY SIGHT I CAN'T STAND TO LOOK AT YOUR FACE"

*Sigh* It seem this sickness is getting to his head

"Is that an order?"

"Order….yes it …..is"

"Alright I will leave sir do you need anything before I go"

"What time is it?"

"3:23 my lord"

"Okay now leave "he said in a soft voice

 **Ciel's POV**

Why Sebastian why did you not come to safe me. Did he really leave me? Why. Ciel didn't realize it till now but he felt tears running down his face. Soon it was followed by a string of harsh coughs ending in trouble breathing and wheezing harshly

 _ **No not now please not now**_

"Seba….se…..sebas….seb…sesese…Sebas…tain" He tried to call but came out more like a squeak trying hard to get air into his lungs at the same time. He soon saw black dots clouding his vision

"MASTER"

 _ **Sebastian you came thank you**_

He soon fell unconscious

 **Sebastian's POV**

As Sebastian sat down on the bed he soon heard something that sent a chill down his spine. Seba….se…..sebas….seb…sesese…Sebas…tain

"Ciel"

Sebastian jumped to his feet and dashed out the door as he came to halt at the front of ciel's bedroom door he quickly opened it to a horrible sight. His master was there wheezing trying to get air into his precious lungs

"MASTER"

As soon as his eyes found his they slipped closed

 _ **No**_

Sebastian darted to his master's side checking to make sure he was alive thankfully he was and lifted him up on to his lap.

"I apologize for what I am about to do ciel"

He grabbed the waste basket to his right and roughly hit the middle of ciel's shoulder waking him up and bringing up the bile stuck in his lungs.

 **Ciel's POV**

Ciel awoke to raging pain on his back soon followed with emptying of everything in his stomach.

"Ciel are you alright"ciel heard

His mind was so clouded he didn't even notice what Sebastian had said

"Tired"

"well I suppose you would be after your ordeal so let me clean this up so you have a comfortable slumber"

Ciel watched Sebastian clean with tired eyes and soon found himself dozing off

"Sebast…. Ain"

"Hmmm what is my lord?"

"Stay with me till I fall asleep" He said sleepily

"As you wish my lord"

Minutes past and ciel was still awake

"Sebastian"

"Yes"

"Come lay…..with me….in my bed" he said sounding very tired

 **Sebastian's POV**

"In the bed with you my lord"

"Yes"It was as if he was fighting to stay awake

"As you wish ciel "he said with a faint smile

 _ **Should I make a part 2?**_


	2. Chapter 2

His butler, Loving

A/n: After a lot of requests and time to improve my writing I'm here to put a part 2 and also if you can go to my profile and there's a poll to pick what crossover you would want to see other then that here is the story hope I improved ^_^

Disclaimer: I own nothing exect this story

3rd person POV

As the small frail body of ciel phantomhive slowly woke up from a dreamless sleep he took a moment to register his surroundings. His puffy red eyes darted around the room looking for nothing in particular his eyes finally met with the window where he saw the sun beginning to rise. He slowly rose from his bed and placed his feet on the floor and with the small amount of strength he could muster he stood unsteadily swaying a little before gripping the small desk next to him.

"What happened "He said to himself in a quiet raspy voice as he started to walk to the bathroom. All though he was unsure of what happened he continued to walk unevenly to his destination. No further ciel was hit with an overwhelming wave of nausea which made him bolt to the bathroom and kneel in front of the toilet and empty what was in his stomach. As he was in the process of emptying his stomach a hand found its way to his back and started to rub small and slow circles as to comfort the small earl.

*sigh*

"How long is this sickness going to stay with you" said a smooth yet comforting voice

As he finished he pulled his head only to have his head pulled by his chin to be wiped by a soft handkerchief wiping the corners of his mouth.

"May I ask why you're out of bed master" Sebastian said to him

"W….ha" ciel asked voice raspy for what just happen

"Is your mind still fogged master?"

That was when it struck him all the events that had happened from when he fell asleep to when he woke up the next morning.

"Why?"

"Hmm why what"

"Why…why….did you leave"

Sebastian's POV

Well I must say that was unexpected to say the least. I will need to phone the doctor later today well I still must keep my young lord in good health till then

"I needed to fetch a few thing master but why were you out of your bed you should be asleep"

The face he was in between confused and embarrassed and soon came a small pout. OH how it was adorable and cute

"I am the master and you wi- "He was cut off by a small string of coughs *Sigh* when will he learn

"Master come now let's go back to your bed so you can rest" I said politely

"Nnggg" Was his reply I chuckled lightly

After a little persuading he finally stood shakily trying to stand only seconds later he was falling down. With that I picked up into my arms and carried him to the room. As I waited for protest and complains to be put down I got none only the small breathing. I gently set hi down set to get him some water and a cloth but as I was about to leave I felt a small hand grip my shirt. I turned to the master to see what it was he needed

"Sebastian" He whispered "Don't go"

"I need to go get something it won't be for more then a minute"

"No" He said his voice rising

"Alright but I still need to get something you'll have to come with me"

"Ok" he said softly

I bent over to pick him up again know very well he couldn't walk. We walked down the hall and into the kitchen I placed him on the floor and went to get a small glass a bowl and a cloth. I got the glass and put it on counter next to ciel. While I was getting the bowl and cloth a heard the glass shatter.

? POV

"Ow it hurts get it out"

"I can't if you keep moving master"

Muffled cries came from behind the kitchen door

"It hurt's Sebastian please hurry"

"Please stay calm it will only hurt more"

"ow ow ow ow"

"Ok master it out but it may hurt later let's go back to you bedroom"

Footsteps were heard running away from the door

3rd Person POV

As Sebastian carefully bandaged ciel's foot he took out another glass and filled it with water and handed it to ciel who then took small sips. When he was finished Sebastian put the glass in the sink he picked up ciel and headed toward his masters bedroom knowing full well he would have to talk to a certain servant later that day. When he got to ciel's bedroom he placed his young master on the bed only to find he had fallen asleep. By this time Sebastian checked the time on his pocket watch it read 7:43. He knew his master needed rest so he left the room to make phone call to the doctor.

 **A/n there it is maybe I might do a part 3 if I have time but I am doing a crossover story so be ready**


	3. Chapter 3

His butler, Loving

 **A/n Part three is here hope you like it and the poll is closed and the decision has been made can't wait to write it. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

"Yes all night I believe"

" _What symptoms has your master had?" Said an aged voice_

"He has had a fever and had vomited just moments ago" a smooth voice said with a hint of worry

" _I see when did these start?"_

"He fell asleep early yesterday and had a small fever I would say that's when they stared"

" _I will be over soon be sure to keep watch on the boy if anything happens try to control it"_ and with that Sebastian hung up the phone and headed toward his young master's bedroom. As he slowly opened the door he soon realized ciel was awake. Walking up to him he saw ciel reaching for nothing on the side of him.

"Master are you alright?" Sebastian said

"Water" ciel said in a dry voice

"Master there is no water there"

"Water" he repeated with a small cough

Sighing Sebastian got up and headed for the taking one last look at ciel then leaving to retrieve water for his master. When Sebastian entered the kitchen he realized two things. First he realized that he had failed to put away the first aid kit from before and second there was water all over the counter? Sebastian started to think did he not clean that up from before. As much as he wanted to think about what it could be he had more important things to do. He walked over to the cabinet and opened it to grab a glass once done he filled it with water and walked back to ciel's bedroom nothing had changed except for the fact that ciel was staring up to the ceiling.

"Master I have brought you some water"

With that being said he walked to the side of his master's bed and bought the glass to ciel's lips while holding his head. After that ciel began to drink greedily till the glass was empty. After he was done Sebastian headed to the door. While walking to the kitchen his thoughts were interrupted by a loud boom which was soon followed by a crash. Sighing he walked to the kitchen with a quickened pace. When he got there he was brought face to face with a sot covered chef and a panicking mey-rin.

"What is going on in here "he said with slight unnoticeable anger

"Ahh m-m-mister Sebastian u-uhh I-I can explain" Mey-rin said in a scared voice

"What there to explain we were just being helpful" bard said slightly annoyed

"Please do explain wh-"

"MISTER SEBASTIAN THE YOUNG MASTER IS DYING" a shout was heard though out the mansion

 _ **Minutes earlier**_

"I wonder where Mister Sebastian is?" said a clumsy maid

"He's probably give the master tea" bard added

"But he sould be back by now" said the gardener

"Well why don't you check finny" suggested mey-rin

"I don't want to though what will mister Sebastian do if I interrupt him" finny said nervously

"Just check what the worst he could do to you" bard said while puffing out some smoke from his mouth

"I suppose your right" he said

"Yeah and while you're gone we'll make breakfast for the master" said bard with a smile on his face

"I'll get the best china there is" mey-rin said smiling as well

With that Finny slowly walked out the door and took the servant's quarter route to get to the young masters bed room. Walking down the hall he soon found himself thinking the worst.

Why was Mister Sebastian so late?

Was the master kidnapped?

Was Mister Sebastian doing something to the master?

A small flush found its way to the gardeners face as he remembered that night. What he heard had to be true it had to but since when had Mister Sebastian been a pervert. No he wouldn't do that to the young master Would he? As all these thoughts swam in his head he failed to notice the door in front of his face and bumped into it. After he recovered from this he knocked on the door softly.

"Mister Sebastian are you in there" no response

He knocked again a little louder still there was no response that was strange. After a few more knocks then went for the door which he expected to be locked but wasn't. As he entered he saw a small lump on the bed. He walked carefully next to the bed. What he saw next surprised him to say the least. He saw a flushed and sweaty ciel breathing heavily. His min went in a panic was the master dying? Did Mister Sebastian do this? Was it him? Did Mister Sebastian know? Finally removing all those thought he threw the blankets of quickly causing ciel to recoil as the only source of warmth was gone and picked him up in a rush and ran fast to the kitchen. Ciel on the other hand did not take lightly to being jerked out of a not so peaceful slumber. As soon as he was jerked from the bed he was met with a wave of dizziness and felt a small tightness in his stomach. As he tried to make words form he couldn't. His throat was to dry and sore all he could do was wait till it was all over.

"MISTER SEBASTIAN THE YOUNG MASTER IS DYING"

 _ **Back to the present**_

As Sebastian turned around his face turned from slight anger to anger and shock.

"Finny why is the master out of bed?" he said trying to keep from unleashing his anger

"Mister Sebastian he's dying see" finny said worriedly on the edge of tears

"Finnian the master is fine I's just a cold" he said while looking a ciel who looked on the edge of being sick again

"But but I…I know it's what you last night wasn't it" he said

"And what is it that I did?"

"Last night I heard you in here on the counter"

"And what did I do on this counter" he said sarcastically while pointing to the surface

"Mister Sebastian you're a pervert" he said breath hitching

By now mey-rin being herself was starting to put pieces together was now holding a cloth to her face to stop the oncoming blood flow. While bard had a shocked expression from all that was going on. Sebastian sighed and began to explain

"Finnian see this" he said picking up ciel bandaged foot "the master broke a glass and stepped on it you see and I had to remove the glass shards and told him it would later what you heard was the glass removal" when Sebastian was finished explaining finny's face turned from rage to embarrassment . Maybe he was the pervert. While this was happening the servants failed to notice ciel who was about to vomit. As quick as Sebastian saw this he ran to the nearest trash bin and grabbed the master from finny and placed him on the ground face in front of the bin. When the servants saw this mey-rin turned away while finny whined about the master going to dye and bard had look of sympathy on his face wondering what kind of sickness the master had. All while Sebastian was rubbing ciel's back. The ciel was finished he got up shakily breathing small short breaths. When Sebastian saw this he picked up gently and spoke.

"Finnian next time this happens I wish that you don't take the measures you took today now then I'm going to lie the master down if you hear the doorb-

 _Ding-Dong_

"Mey-rin go open the door please" he said while taking a coughing ciel to his chambers

When he got to ciel's room he set him down and went to grab his eye patch to tie it on as not to cause suspicions when the doctor came. As he waited for the doctor to come up to the room he began to think how could such a small body handle so much and after so much. But deep down Sebastian did think that maybe he did care for the frail boy in front of him. He sighed and looked worriedly at him hoping nothing was wrong but he knew this may be more then a cold. He then heard the door open to come face to face with a fairly old man with grey hair. When he walked up to ciel's bed he looked closely a small frown soon came to his face.

"This is the boy" he said

"Yes this is him" Sebastian said

"will you please wake him up" he said dully

"Of course" he said grabbing the pillows and propping them on the wall and sat ciel up while gently shaking him.

When ciel opened his eye he saw an unfamiliar face he panicked slightly.

"It's all right I just need to take a look at you" said the doctor he was still panicking until he saw Sebastian he calmed down.

"Alright ciel is your name right" he asked

Ciel nodded

"Ok then ciel can you open your mouth for me" ciel slowly opened his mouth as the doctor and then he took out a stethoscope and a thermometer and ordered ciel to put it in his mouth. After that he put the stethoscope to ciel's chest and listened closely. After that was done he took the thermometer out and looked at it.

"38.7 that not good you said he was vomiting and was quite tired most of the day"

"Yes he was"

"Well then I don't need to examine him any more I know what's wrong may I speak to you outside"

"Of course" then Sebastian lead the doctor out and closed the door

"Well it seems the your young master has quite a case for such a young age"

"What is it?"

"Your young master has pneumonia" 

**A/N DUN DUN DUN ha well there it is I swear this is turning into a story. I had pneumonia once but I was stuck with my face over a steamer all day it was horrible but anyway might make another chapter till next time and the crossover should be up soon**


	4. Chapter 4

His butler, loving

 **A/n wow that was a fast update any way I kinda want to finish this before my next story so that's why the update was fast but here we go.**

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

"Pneumonia?" Sebastian said

"yes you see the information you gave me made me think of the possibility but I had look further into the case seeing the rise of many children getting it in London but I didn't think I would reach this far out but the stage he's at I would say it's in the middle faze if treated right can be cure completely fine but I advise you not to go near him if you don't want to get it to "the doctor explained

"Oh I see and what steps would I have to take to cure him?" Sebastian said completely clueless on the young boy's sickness

"Well there is no cure for this and if not treated it could lead to death but some remedies have been proven to cure but that's in a short period of time"

"And what would those remedies be?"

"well garlic works to clear up the mucus trapped in his throat and bring down the fever also a lot of vegetables will help boost his immune system to fight this off but seeing as he is and so young bathing in a warm bath that lets out steam with lavender would help clear the coughing But the remedy that helps the most would adding crushed garlic to milk and water boiled three times a day that is but I'm not so sure how willingly he will take it there is a faster way but I'm not so keen on giving it to a child" he said slowing at the end

"What would that be the fast way that is?"

The doctor sighed and spoke up

"Opium"

"Oh I see then that not something I want to do"

"Good but I will give him antibiotics and I advise you to keep an eye on him if he gets worse take him to the hospital and if he's up at night give him ginger tea to relive the pain"

"Ok thank for your help would care for a cup of tea?"

"Thank you but no I must be going"

With that the doctor took his leave. Sebastian then walked into the room where a sleeping earl as lying down squirming on the bed.

"I do believe an I told you so is in place" Sebastian said knowing full well ciel would say nothing

"mmmhhhh" a small grunt was ciel's reply

 _Flashback_

' _Master I think we should head back now'_

' _You don't make the orders I do and were staying'_

' _But if we stay you could catch a cold and that would postpone you from accomplishing anything'_

' _hmph I will not get sick I will finish this case and still be healh- ACHOO- I I my nose just felt a little dry tha- ACHOO-_

' _It seems the world is against you master shall we go now'_

' _No we have to- ACHOO you're doing something you dirty demon ACHOO_

 _End of flashback_

"Well then master I shall go fetch you some water and inform the servant of your condition" he said smoothly

After that was said he walked to the door and left. One he got to the kitchen three pairs of eyes were watching his every movement as he got the glass of water and turned to leave.

"Well was wrong with him" bard said bluntly

"I don't think that's anyway to address your master Bardory"  
"Is the young master going to die" finny said voice wavering

"Not if we take the right steps to cure him"  
"Wait what you mean he could really die"

"I am afraid so the young master has contracted pneumonia"

"if you would like to be useful I suggest you put on proper clothing so you could run a couple of errands" and with that all three servants ran out the door to get proper attire while doing so Sebastian wrote a note which said

 _Garlic_

 _Ginger tea_

 _Lavender scent_

 _If there is any money left use it as you please_

Sebastian then added more only to the servants away from making any noise that might upset ciel. He then left to take the glass of water to his master. Walking to the room he heard the slamming of the door. He made a sigh of relief when that happened and soon was at the door and opened it. When he got to Ciel's side he looked to see if he was awake which he was. He then sat ciel up and put his arm behind his neck then brought the water to his lips. Ciel drank slowly and once he was finished he spoke

"What time is it" he said with a dry voice

"It's 11:14 Ciel" Sebastian said with a small smirk

"What when did it get so late" he said in a childish voice Sebastian then chuckle

"You have been sleeping do you not remember the physician that just came"

"No I don't" he said lightly

"wait did you just call me-

"CCCCCCCCCIIIIEEEELLLL" a loud voice screamed

 **A/n Haha cliff hanger sorta well then the chapter is short hope it's ok but any way who could it be Lizzy, Soma, Grell ok no :3 you'll just have to wait and see as for the remedies I'm not a doctor so I don't know all about heath but that's what I had to do so I guess I summed it down to and older age of time. I just love to torture Ciel ok i said that wrong i like to see needy ciel clueless Sebastian ok better till next time  
**


End file.
